one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno Buccellati VS Vanilla Ice
Bruno Buccellati VS Vanilla Ice is a What-If? One Minute Melee. Description Two Stand Users who send their opponents to another realm! One's Stand is a void, the other is zipper dimensions?! Which one will overcome the other? Find out! Interlude (Cue OMM Theme) 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! One Minute Melee Pre-Fight (Cue JJBA SNES OST - The World) Bruno humbly walks through the mansion of DIO, to search for his fellow gang member and friend Giorno Giovanna - DIO's biological son! As Bruno advances deeper into the cave he notices a marking engraved in stone, the marking reads: "After you read this...You will DIE!" Bruno is slightly uneasy about this message as he sees remnants of a battle the higher up he goes in the mansion. Suddenly a purple aura is seen at the opposite end of the room Bruno is in. Bruno sees a Boston terrier and a French man with white hair who seems very familiar... Just before the purple aura-covered man with brown hair and in a...speedo? Was about to kick the Boston terrier he used his zippers to bring the wounded Frenchmen and the dog to him. Vanilla Ice: "Trespassers...Will be, executed!" Vanilla Ice's Stand -Cream- appeared behind him, towering over them as it appeared to have devoured its user and itself! This created a void that removed and destroyed anything and everything in its path! As the ever-consuming void enclosed onto Bruno he shouted his Stand's name: "Sticky Fingers!" His Stand opened up a zipper into another dimension, sending him, and the dog and French man with him. He reappeared with them outside of the mansion, as he re-enters the zipper coming face to face with the Miasma of the Void. Bruno: "You hurt a man and nearly kill a dog for trespassing? Are you insane?! And that Stand..." Vanilla Ice: "I do not care! Now, be consumed by my void!" DON'T BLINK OR YOU'LL MISS IT! FIGHT! (Cue JoJo ASB OST - Vanilla Ice's Theme) Vanilla Ice quickly has his Stand -Cream- devour him and itself causing a trembling and all-consuming void in their wakes as they go around the mansion aimlessly erasing walls, floors, and furniture. Bruno is quite shocked that such a deadly Stand and Stand user exist but he keeps his guard up no matter the odds. The ever-consuming void was closing in on Bruno, so he opened up his Zipper Dimension with his Stand and hide in it. After about 2-5 seconds of Vanilla Ice's Stand destroying the house he comes out to see the damage done and notices Bruno is nowhere to be seen. Believing to have already won he jumps out of his void leaving him vulnerable to a sudden barrage of- Bruno: "Sticky Fingers!" *jumps out of the Zipper Dimension and summons his Stand* Stciky Fingers: "ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI, ARI!" *Bruno's Stand repeatedly struck its fists towards Vanilla Ice's chest* 50 SECONDS! Bruno opens up a zipper from out of nowhere and slashes it against Vanilla Ice, ripping the skin from his left hand off. Vanilla Ice has Cream appear underneath Bruno's feet and manages to slice off Bruno's toes causing him to stagger backwards. The horrid Stand that is Cream swipes its corpse-like hands while half devouring itself at Bruno, only to be met with the fists of an agitated Sticky Fingers. Having felt enough punishment after a while, the Stand retreats by fully devouring itself as the fists of Sticky Fingers near it. The void gestures itself at the hands of Bruno's Stand and manages to eat up the tips of some of Sticky Fingers' fingers. Bruno holds onto the tips of his fingers as a natural instinct when reacting to pain, however Vanilla Ice still rushed in as he dove his fingers into Bruno's neck and began sucking blood from the Italian gang leader. 40 SECONDS! 30 SECONDS! 20 SECONDS! 10 SECONDS! 5 SECONDS! K.O! Results Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Derpurple Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees